In general, sidewalk blocks are blocks in which block-shaped plates are covered on the road surface for sidewalk to prevent soil from being lost or damaged and to allow the pedestrians to comfortably go walking. Here, the blocks having the same shape are continuously installed along the sidewalk of the road.
Cement blocks manufactured by mixing sand, cement, and pigment are mainly used as the conventional sidewalk blocks. However, the cement blocks may be hard to apply an impact to the sole or ankle of the pedestrian.
In recent years, sidewalk blocks manufactured using waste plastic or waste tires have been installed to mitigate the impact applied to the pedestrians.
Since the conventional sidewalk blocks are relatively smooth, if the surfaces of the sidewall blocks are covered with snow or frozen in winter, the pedestrians may slip to cause injury.
Thus, in order to ensure the safety of pedestrians in winter, calcium chloride may be sprayed on the sidewalk blocks to perform a de-icing operation, or heating wires may be installed under the sidewalk blocks to remove the snow or frost on the sidewalk blocks.
However, in the case where the heating wires are installed under the conventional sidewalk blocks, heat generated from the heating wires may not be transferred to the upper portions of the sidewalk blocks, but be absorbed into the ground. In addition, since the heating wires are installed between the sidewalk blocks and the ground, the hating wires may be damaged.